Bad Dream
by Twilight Addict 3
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. One-shot! Renesmee wakes up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream and wants her Daddy.  Cuteness! R&R!


**A./N. Hey everyone, since it's taking so long to write my other stories, I'm writing this one-shot! I apologize for the wait on my other stories…I've juts been lazy. What an excuse huh? Oh well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! You would think that everyone would realize that Stepenie Meyer is the genius behind that…**

* * *

It was a calm night. The house was silent except for the occasional turn of a page in the book, and the fire cracking. Edward and Bella were curled up on the sofa reading a poetry book, when all of a sudden-

"Daddy!" a high voice screamed.

Edward jumped up from the sofa and ran to the room at the end of the small hallway in their cozy cottage, Bella in step behind him. ,He wrenched the door opened to see his daughter sitting up in bed, crying. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, saying comforting words to her.

Bella was standing at the entrance of the door, her face full of concern.

"What's wrong Renesmee? Are you hurt sweetie?" Edward asked hurriedly.

Was she okay? What had caused her to be so upset?

A thousand possibilities ran through Edward's mind.

Renesmee buried herself in her father's arms and mumbled, "I had a bad dream."

Her parents sighed in relief, and Edward frowned. A bad dream?

"What about honey?" he asked softly so he wouldn't frighten her any more.

"I was in my bed, and then the closet door opened and a really scary guy with a big knife came out! We were all human and he killed everyone, and made me watch! Then he chased me around and when he caught up to me, he killed me too! And it was raining really hard, and there was thunder and lightning!" she recited crying.

Bella, walked to the bed and stroked her daughter's copper-colored, which she had inherited from her father. "What can we do sweetie?" she asked, "I can sing you another song."

Renesmee sniffed and looked up at Bella. "Can Daddy do it?" she asked shyly.

Bella smiled, "Of course he can. I'll just go finish reading my book."

With that, Bella kissed Renesmee's forehead and Edward's cheek, and left the room.

Edward and Renesmee sat in silence for a few seconds- Renesmee on Edward's lap. She was still crying, but this time, tears were silently running down her face. Edward wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry darling. It wasn't real. That will never happen," he whispered while rocking his daughter back and forth.

Renesmee nodded and looked at him sheepishly, "Daddy…will you check my closet for me?"

Edward smiled, slightly amused that she thought something was in her closet. He nodded and stood up, bringing Renesmee with him, and carried her to the closet.

Renesmee shuddered when they approached the door.

Edward looked at her frightened face and smiled at her while he opened the door.

They looked inside and all that was to be seen were racks of clothes, a few toys, and pairs of tiny shoes - courtesy of Alice. No serial killer.

"There's no scary man," Edward said gently.

Renesmee looked around and finally decided that it was safe. She looked up at her father and sighed, "Okay, I believe you…will you sing me a song so I won't have another bad dream?"

Edward nodded and walked back to the bed. He laid down on it and pulled Renesmee to his chest while dragging her blankets around them so she would be warm.

Renesmee snuggled up to him and waited for him to sing her a song.

He sang to her all night, even when she had fallen asleep and cuddled up to his arm. He sang every lullaby he knew, including Bella's and the song he had written for his daughter when she was a few days old.

Renesmee would not have any bad dreams for a while. Not if he could help it.

He wondered where she had come up with that dream. Thinking harder he remembered when Emmett had let Renesmee watch a scary movie.

_Emmett!_ he thought angrily.

Oh well, he would deal with his brother later… His first priority was to make sure that his daughter didn't have another bad dream that night.

* * *

**A./N. And there you have it! A little father-daughter time. I hope this makes up for my slow updating! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


End file.
